


hey my little cactus,

by smilingshot (chuseoks)



Category: BTOB
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 01:16:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20399284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuseoks/pseuds/smilingshot
Summary: in which sungjae hasnt seen changsub in a million years, and maybe he’s pining a little.or alternatively: every time sungjae deteriorates, changsub’s always there to catch him.





	hey my little cactus,

**Author's Note:**

> saw sungjae being restless during their vlive yesterday and accidentally vomited out this tiny thing i have here. mostly self indulgent hehe

a few months in, sungjae realizes that he's a bit of a child. he rolls over in bed, and it is almost dawn. the morning is coming back, a quiet, warm transition into daylight but sungjae’s so far up that the rumbles of traffic wouldn't reach him.

he hasn't slept in his own apartment for a week now, and his manager has been looking at him pensively for a good three days. to be fair, changsub’s apartment is further out in a quiet neighbourhood, so unlike the image he's been selling for almost a decade and sungjae’s own is a fifteen minutes drive from all the major broadcasting stations. 

so  _ maybe _ he misses changsub, no big deal. it'll pass quickly once he stops being a child. which he will, just not today. tomorrow maybe. he has so much excess energy that won't burn out because changsub hasn't been around to absorb it and it is surprisingly draining.

changsub had given them all his apartment passcode to help water his stupid cactus plants. they're doing so well without him though, so sungjae thinks  _ he's  _ a dumb plant to be worried over his stupid _ , stupid _ cactuses when sungjae is  _ here _ . the sun’s coming up, nice and pretty and sungjae hasn't slept a wink.

the silence in the room shatters as sungjae's phone rings with an unknown number. he sighs. sometimes the overly crazy fans tend to take things too far and it might just be another one of them. but sungjae knowing this well, still slides the little green button across his phone. 

he waits for someone to speak. most of the time they'll give up if he stays silent. “sungjae?” a small voice comes over and sungjae stills. “ah, did i dial it wrong...sor-”

“hyung?” sungjae interrupts quickly. he pulls his phone away and squints at the number. it most definitely is an unknown number and it is too early in the morning for sungjae to make a fool out of himself if it is a mere hallucination he conjured.

“oh, why didn't you speak?” changsub tuts, but it is gentle and sungjae just  _ misses _ . 

_ i thought it was a sasaeng _ , sungjae thinks. but he doesn't think it's important, what matters is: “how are you calling me?”

“i pulled some strings,” changsub laughs. he's keeping his voice low. sungjae wonders if he's hiding somewhere doing something he shouldn't just to reach out to sungjae.  _ why _ .

“i could report you,” sungjae huffs, but nobody would know that his lips are curling up, a parallel with how his body has curled around changsub’s pillow that doesn't smell like changsub anymore with how often sungjae has crashed here. 

“yeah, yeah,” changsub says, and maybe  _ okay _ , changsub might know but who would he  _ tell.  _ “where are you now?”

sungjae blinks, pulling the blanket up above his head. “uhm, home,” he mumbles. “it's like six in the morning, hyung.”

“your home?” changsub asks. and the knowing, amused tone he's using on sungjae makes sungjae  _ defensive _ . 

“ _ yeah of course!”  _ sungjae retorts. the wall holding the dam of his energy breaks, flowing a river out in the open and sungjae’s shoulder feels a million times lighter. “what do you want? i'm busy!”

it's a miracle how changsub absorbs so much of the weight he's been carrying around for the past few months in just a few seconds. changsub's gentle laughter flows through the phone and sungjae just  _ takes and takes _ . 

“you're not at your house, are you?” changsub says. he doesn't sound angry though. sungjae groans, and murmurs a  _ so what _ .

“sungjae,” changsub calls. through the open window, the sun peeks behind the skyscrapers, breaking through the darkness and  _ maybe _ through sungjae’s heart too. “what are you doing in my apartment?”

“watering your cactus,” sungjae answers. he brings down the blanket to peek at the cactuses across the room. he hasn't watered them in a month but they just won't  _ die _ . 

“you hate my cactuses,” changsub says. he's still laughing, the rude asshole. 

“i hate  _ you _ ,” sungjae retorts. it is too quick and too sensitive. 

changsub hums, ignoring his snipe. “sungjae,” he says. he's calling sungjae’s name too many times like he doesn't have enough of it. it makes sungjae  _ greedy  _ for more. “you can unpack that on saturday.”

sungjae swipes his tongue across. his lips are always dry against the summer’s heat. “what do you mean?”

he can  _ feel _ changsub rolling his eyes. “i took the weekends off,” he says. “i'll come home.”  _ to you _ .

“you're not going back to your parents house?” sungjae asks. 

“ _ jesus _ ,” changsub groans. “i don't have to spell it out for you, do i? you're such an idiot.”

“ _ you're  _ an idiot,” sungjae fights. it's second nature without him realizing.

changsub ignores him. “daekyeom told me you have recording on weekends in the morning only,” he continues. “come home after, okay?”

_ ah _ , he should've known their manager was the one to tell on him. how else would changsub know he has been dragging his foot around. 

sungjae closes his eyes. he's finally feeling sleepy but he has to be up in a while. “you'll come home?” he mumbles. maybe finally the pillows would stop smelling like him and more like its owner. 

“yeah,” changsub replies. “i have to go now. but sungjae?”

“hmm?”

“i miss you too, brat.”

the sun is fully up and the alarm clock sungjae has broken and put together again with a tape rings. it's time for him to be btob’s yook sungjae again. he whispers a goodbye to changsub and lets him hang up. 

daylight comes soundlessly but the sky has cleared. sungjae sits up. three days. just three days and he'll be able to recharge. 

for now, he slides out of bed and chooses the appropriate masks to face the world today. 

**Author's Note:**

> even a (dot) will make me happy! do comment!!


End file.
